<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Small Things by Lucyh95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901366">Such Small Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95'>Lucyh95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I still am not over that chapter, Tag to chapter 132, they should just have stayed in those damn woods...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not have to look to know; it was still there. And it was something so small and yet—</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Small Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His hand kept slipping away while he tried to fasten the straps of his gear. The injuries throbbed in time with an oncoming headache. His wounds, of course, were not fully healed yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not that it mattered, they had more pressing problems at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi looked down and scowled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><hr/><p>He was just right in the middle of struggling himself into his gear and busy internally swearing at himself when Hange opened the door without knocking. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her. He gave up on the strap at his back and sat down on the bed, hands resting on his knees.</p><p>"You need help?" Hange was now standing next to him, already reaching out a hand, a concerned gleam in her eye. And he sighed, swallowing away his annoyance at his inability. "Yeah." He pushed himself off the bed, muscles protesting with the movement. "Those straps are a fucking nuisance like this." He glanced down at his missing fingers. She hummed in response and began to fasten his gear in silence. It was not uncomfortable. Just quiet. With everything that was going down, with the world going to hell, it was a small and welcome break between the stress and misery they found themselves in every waking moment.</p><p>When Hange finally fastened the last strap, his knees were trembling from standing up, so he let himself sit down on the bed once more, hurdling more numerous silent profanities at his battered body. He made a face and drove a hand through his hair, strands falling messily back over his forehead.</p><p>He felt Hange's gaze.</p><p>"How's the pain?"</p><p>Levi shrugged, forgetting a second too late that that was not the best idea. He tried to hide the wince. "Could be worse." He did not face her, and instead, he focused on a point somewhat left of her. Blank, grey and ugly walls. Nothing to see. Nothing new.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Hange fished something out of her right pocket. "We should change the dressing on your cheek once more." She sat down next to him, the bed dipping slightly under her weight. And he let her work. Fingers steady and careful. He tried not to focus on the sharp sting that changing the dressings brought and instead stared at the bare and boring wall across him. When she finished, she put away the supplies and gave him a small smile. "Looks not that bad. It's healing nicely."</p><p>"And scarring nicely." Hange's shoulders dropped an inch. And Levi had not meant for it to sound so fucking pathetic. It could have been a joke or something. Not that he did much joking around. Still, it was a shitty one. And not in a good way. God, he was tired, in more ways than one. <em>Shit</em>. He brought up a hand, grazing the gauze. Next to him, Hange shifted, a somber expression spreading her features. At that moment, she looked as worn out as he felt, the piled-up stress and guilt shining through the cracks.</p><p>He knew. He saw all too well how Hange was suffering.</p><p>
  <em>The weight she bore was something no person should have to endure.</em>
</p><p>"I can give you one of my eye patches if you want. I've got a spare." He turned, forcing away his thoughts, but before could he could say anything, Hange was already busy digging into her other pocket. She fished out a black patch. He stared at it before he met her gaze. Something close to a mischievous glee had suddenly replaced her earlier sorrow.</p><p>He nearly wanted to raise an eyebrow but thought better of it. "What."</p><p>She shook her head, placing the item on his lap. "It's nothing."</p><p>"No, when you get that shitty look on your face, it's always something. So, spill it."</p><p>Hange looked back up at him, biting her lip. "Now, we match."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Armin was screaming, sobbing, but he remained there, limbs stiff, seat cold and uncomfortable underneath him. The movements of the plane speeding away sore on his battered body. Not that it mattered. The pain was there, but it was not the injuries that hurt. The fingers of his good hand ghosted over his pants. He did not have to look; it was in his pocket, still there where he had put it not even a mere hour before. It was something so small and yet—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi swallowed thickly, the bitter taste lingering there where it would stay for a long time. He shifted. His eyes ached, but the tears wouldn't come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course not. They never did.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It still hurts...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>